


Before You Go

by QueenLuna09



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, High School, Leukemia, M/M, Sad Ending, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLuna09/pseuds/QueenLuna09
Summary: "I have to go now, be happy for me Ryu. Win for me." He said as darkness took over him."I will, City Boy." He said maintaining a smile while looking at the monitor as it went flat, indicating that his lover is no longer here beside him.
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Yamamoto Taketora
Comments: 19
Kudos: 180





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first time writing on this site. So please go easy on me, criticisms are highly appreciated. This is also my first time writing with this ship, I know some just see them as platonic bros, but for me they're more then that. Hopefully you would like this story, and have a great day ahead!
> 
> -Luna

He remembered the first time he saw Taketora, or his City Boy rather. It was the first time his team went to Tokyo, and they had a volleyball practice with Nekoma High. It was love at first site actually, but since he was nervous, he hid it behind his ‘Protective Senpai’ persona.

He was even scolded by Suga-san, but he couldn’t careless back then, when he saw the other’s defeated state because he lost a bet to his underclassman, he couldn’t help but to rail up the other much more.

He knew he was jerk for doing it but seeing Taketora’s expression was priceless. So, he continued until the later asked him information about their manager, he don’t know why but he felt his heart broken into pieces. He wanted the other ask about his information instead, but of course he didn’t want to blow up his cover.

Besides, they wouldn’t be able to see each other anymore after this, so he didn’t push the idea further. He made himself and everyone believe that he’s straight, and that he only liked Kiyoko. But at that moment he knew that this person standing in front of him, lighted up something within his heart. And he was really scared, as uncharacteristically as he is going to Suga-san for advice that night.

“Suga-san, may I talk to you for a few minutes?” He asked while making them both coffees.

“Seems like it will be a long night, so what’s going on with you, Tanaka?” He was shocked at how Suga was able to shift from a serious Senpai to a caring team mom with just one question.

_“That must be the reason why he’s the team mom.”_

He thought to himself and didn’t realized he was looking at Suga intensely before the setter pulled him back to reality by flicking his forehead.

“What is wrong with you, Ryu? You have been like that since dinner, and you were staring at Yamamoto for so long. It’s good that Yaku didn’t threatened to go Mama mode on you just yet.” He was speechless at how observant Suga was, for the older to see how he was staring at the spiker of Nekoma.

“Well, you will protect me from Yaku, right?” He asked like a child while looking at the ground.

“Would you look at that, our Ryu is having a crush on a City Boy.” He of course denies it, but he also knows that Suga will not buy his answer.

“There’s nothing wrong with liking someone, let along someone with the same gender as you. Look at me and Daichi, Asahi and Noya, also Kageyama and Hinata. The only time that it’s wrong is if you hurt someone along the way, so don’t feel negative about it alright?” What Suga said was comforting.

“You think so, Suga-san.” He asked unsure of what he would do in this situation.

“I know so, Tanaka. Oh, you might as well confess to him before we leave, you won’t know when we will see them again.” Well, Suga is right, he might as well confess to the boy tomorrow.

And after that conversation they went back to sleep, but it seems like he wouldn’t be able to sleep any time soon. He decided to walk around the campus to hopefully make himself sleepy, that’s when he heard someone coughing really hard at the backyard.

He’s curiosity got the best of him and decided to investigate what was happening when he saw Taketora looking pale. He got closer to the spiker.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m alright…. Shouldn’t you be sleeping by now?” The later asked him, but he didn’t say anything instead assisted the ace back inside.

“You should be sleeping too, what were you doing back there? It’s cold out there of course you will cough nonstop, go back to sleep alright? We still have a match with each other tomorrow.” He told the other and left, he didn’t know what go into him, but he couldn’t confess just yet!

It was their last day in Tokyo, when Taketora asked him to accompany him somewhere. At first, he was hesitant, but soon enough agreed especially when Suga force him, saying that this was the opportunity he to confess.

“So where are we going?” He asked and grabbed their coat on the rack.

“We will go to the REAL Tokyo tower.” The other said while smiling, but something about that smile made him feel unease.

“Alright but wear your coat first. It’s really cold now, you wouldn’t want to catch a cold right.”

_“I catch more than a cold already.”_

He didn’t hear that line but didn’t push it anymore. There must be a reason why he didn’t hear it. After thirty minutes they have reached the tower, and the view from up there is so mesmerizing. He enjoyed the view while the older spiker took a rest on his shoulder, the later seems to have used up all his energy.

“Can I tell you something?” He just nodded as an answer.

“This is my favorite place, because it’s so close to the sky.” He was shocked but decided to shut his mouth for now.

“I have Leukemia, no one in the team know about it. Not even my friends, Kenma and Lev. Because if they found out, it will be like a domino, everything will fall. I will not be able to play volleyball anymore.” He understands where Tora was coming from, because if he were at his shoe, he would hide his illness in order to bring his team to national.

“I know you’re wondering why I told you, well it’s because I know you can keep secrets. And they wouldn’t suspect anything.” Tora said while smiling, but why dose he fell like his heart is being stab by thousands of needles.

“Hey… don’t be like that, I will not die as long as we haven’t beat you guys.”

“As if you could do that, City Boy?” He said teasingly as they watched the sunset together.

They went back to the team that night, and bid farewell to each other, of course he wasn’t dumb enough to not ask for the spiker’s phone number.

It has been months since they saw each other, but today is different because they came to Tokyo for the Spring Interhigh competition. He can finally see Taketora again, they have been messaging each other nonstop. And he fell more in love with the spiker, he can’t wait to confess after today’s match with Inarizaki high school.

Everything was going normal as a game should be, but for some reason Tanaka was restless the entire second half. There’s this feeling in his heart telling him to stop the game and go to meet with Taketora already. But he brushed it off for now because he knows Tora would not want him to stop mid-way. After the gruesome and tiring match, they have finally won against Inarizaki.

But instead of feeling happy, he felt the urge to go to Taketora immediately like something bad was happening.

“Tanaka, where are you going?” He heard Suga asked him, but he couldn’t care less.

He hurried to the bus station towards nekoma when he received a text message from Kenma.

_“Go to Tokyo general hospital immediately.”_

As the message indicated, he hurried to Tokyo general hospital instead. His heart is beating rapidly, as he walked down the hallway. Did Tora’s conditions worsen, was he hiding everything the whole time?

“Kenma.” He called for the setter in front of the door.

“He’s inside, but he only has so much time left.” He understood what the setter was talking about, he controlled his emotions before going into the room.

As he walked in, he saw the ventilator at standby mode. Like any minute form now, they will serve their purpose. But he wanted to be selfish for a little while, he moved the machine out of the way and sat beside the spiker.

“Hey…. City Boy.” He said to get the other’s attention, and the spiker smiled at him.

“Don’t look at me like that….”

“Why…. I thought you would tell me everything? But what is this? What is the meaning of this, Tora?” He asked gently as he didn’t want to hype up other that could put him in harm.

“I’m…. I’m sorry… sorry Ryu… I don’t to worry about me, I want you to continue. I want you to be happy.” As Tora said those words, he didn’t realize that he was crying already.

Then he felt Tora flicking his forehead, he frowns at the action.

“I saw… Suga-san did that…. Before.” Well what can he expect from the other, he just smiled at Tora and followed his eyes as the older was eyeing something.

When he realized what it was, he glared at the person on the bed.

“It’s their time to shine, don’t you think?” He didn’t know that aside from an actual human being, you could also be jealousy of a hospital equipment.

“NO! Not yet Tora, please….” He plead but the other just smiled at him, this time it was a genuine smile.

It seems like the other was finally having peace, and he did something that definitely shocked everyone watching them. He moved the ventilator back to where it belongs and called for the doctor.

And the doctor did their job, but before Tora closed his eyes, he said his last sentence that gave Ryu the reason to go on.

_"I have to go now, be happy for me Ryu. Live for me."_

_"I will, City Boy." He said maintaining a smile while looking at the monitor as it went flat, indicating that his friend is no longer here beside him._


	2. Never Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I will never let you go, kitty cat." He said as he gave his necklace to the other spiker.
> 
> "And I have no plans of doing so, baby crow." The other reassured him as they kissed each other.

_“Tanaka Ryuunosuke! Wake up already!”_

_“Yamamoto Taketora! Twenty laps around the gym for you!”_

Screams can be heard from the opposite side of the training camp, as both captains try to wake their teammates.

Two spikers simultaneously got up from bed panting like they just played an official match in their dreams, that made them want to reassure each other are still safe. That was when they decide to disobey the rules and ran in the hallway.

“Tora.”

“Ryu.”

They said while looking at each other like there no one in the hall, but in reality, they have caught the attention of their teammates.

“Are you both alright?” The team mom caught their attention, as they sighed in relief.

“Yes… We’re alright Suga-san, Yaku-san.” They said at the same time.

After that they had breakfast all together, but the spiker was clearly out of shape. The captains decided to sit out the two players, but Suga and Yaku know them too well, and decided to talk with them separately.

“Tanaka, what’s on your mind?” Suga said softly not trying to scare his own junior.

“I had a nightmare last night….” Tanaka said skeptically looking at the ground ashamed to be out of shape today.

“It’s alright, you can tell me about it.” The older reassured him as he gathers his strength to talk about his nightmare.

On the other side of campus, for once Yaku Morisuke was not the demon Senpai as everyone describe him to be. He was looking at his spiker lovingly as he poured out his emotions, apparently the younger had a nightmare about himself dying because of Leukemia. He knows Taketora is a tough person, but that persona could only last for so long.

Deep inside Tora is just a little kid who needs constant reassure that he did the right thing, that’s why he was worried at first that Kenma and Tora will clash with each other, but surprisingly they worked out well.

“I’m…. I’m sorry Yaku-san….” He heard the younger saying as he tried to catch his breath, he on the other hand just ruffled the youngers hair.

“Don’t apologize because of what happened, but didn’t that nightmare teach you anything?” He asked Taketora, testing if he did learn anything from what happened.

“What are you trying to say, Yaku-san?” As expected, Tora was still out of it.

“It means that you can’t stop time, so if you don’t want to let him go, now is the time to confess.” He said as the younger nodded his head but looked at him with confusion in his eyes.

“What’s the matter?”

“How…. How do I confess, Yaku-san?” Yaku couldn’t help but to chuckled at the question, he forgot that his junior was not good with these things.

“Well, first bring him to the Tokyo tower. I heard he really wanted to go there, then if he asks why it’s Tokyo tower of all place. Tell him that it’s closes to the sky.” The younger looked at him horrified, he again forgot that the Tokyo tower in his memories was a bad one.

“It’s closes to the sky, and it’s also closes to Kami-sama.” That line did the reassurance, and Tora nodded at him and went to look for Tanaka.

“Tanaka!” Taketora screamed at the top of his lungs for the second time today and get the other spikers attention.

“Taketora, you need anything?”

“Come with me, let’s go to Tokyo tower. You’re not playing yet right?” The Karasuno player shook his head as an answer, that’s when Tora took Ryu’s hand and ran away from campus. It took them approximately twenty minutes to reach the tower, and they’re panting like crazy when they’ve reached the top.

“To… Tora hold on…. I can’t breathe. Let’s take a little break.” Although both of them have high stamina, they have to admit Tokyo tower is a different opponent.

They found a bench and sat there, but unlike in his dream, this time it was Ryu who was leaning against him to rest.

“Why did you take me here?” He was expecting that question already.

“Well, it’s closer to the sky.” The other immediately stiff beside him, but he tapped Ryu’s knee as a reassurance that it was not a bad thing.

“It’s also closer to Kami-sama, I can confess to you and he can hear it as well.”

“Y-you….” He chuckled at the others reaction.

“Yes, you heard me right Tanaka Ryuunosuke. I will only say this once, but I love you. It was love at first sight; I didn’t plan to confess. But after what happened in my dream, it made me realize that we don’t have all the time in the world. So, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, will you do the honor of being my boyfriend?”

Then there’s a dead silence between the two, before Tanaka removed his necklace and speck.

“This is the Karasuno necklace, Suga-san gave it to me in my first year. He said every member of the team have this, and I should give this to the person I love. What happened in my dream also taught me, that we don’t have all the time in the world. So, what if we have just known each other, I can’t keep it in anymore. I love you too, Yamamoto Taketora. And yes, I will be your boyfriend!” That made them both speechless, and the two just stayed their hugging each other.

_"I will never let you go, kitty cat."_ He said as he gave his necklace to the other spiker.

_"And I have no plans of doing so, baby crow."_ The other reassured him as they kissed each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story everyone. There will be another story, coming up so if it's not much of a hassle, please suggest a ship and a song for me. Happy reading and have a good day ahead! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everyone, first off, thank you for those who read this. How was it? Did you prepared tissues? Well hope you enjoyed this, and feel free to tell me if you want another part.


End file.
